


Sing It Out

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rival Choirs, Caring Abaddon, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dancing and Singing, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Show Choir, Singer Castiel, Singer Dean, rival choirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Performing was not just jazz hands and laughs when it comes to show choir. Show choir was sweat, cramps, blood and tears poured out all in a 3-song performance. To Castiel, show choir was his family. To Dean, show choir was his life. To both of them, show choir was a never-ending competition of wills and talent when all they want to do is sit down and laugh at the judges’ reactions. </p><p>To both of them, show choir was the beginning.</p><p>(Rival Choirs AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do the 30 day cheesy trope challenge for my birthday month but instead I compiled a list of AU's my friend and I found on tumblr and created this new challenge. Let's hope it catches on because we need more of these kinds of fics out there. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic because this is just the first of many more AU's <3

The Aca-Apocalypse was the best show choir in America. Their harmonies could make even the most experienced show choirs fall to their knees and cry. Their dance moves are like a flurry of gymnastics and twirls. They were unstoppable and no one can tell Dean otherwise.

 

            Dean Winchester was the lead singer of the Aca-Apocalypse and has been the lead ever since he blew them away at his audition. His soft ballad version of _Carry On My Wayward Son_ became an example for newbies to follow. In other terms, Dean was the king of show choir. His soft undertones and his crooning melodies make all the girls (and some guys) swoon.

 

            “Alright!” yelled Ms. Lilith after they finished their number for the 100th time. “Charlie, straighten your back and move more gracefully. Sam, be careful with how you toss Jo. One of these days you will drop her if you don’t pay attention. And Dean,” Dean straightened up from his position on the risers, waiting for their coach’s comment.

 

            Ms. Lilith waited a few seconds before giving the hint of a smile. “You did great today Dean. Keep up the good work.” Dean let out a sigh of relief and nodded gratefully at their coach. Ms. Lilith nodded back before announcing a five-minute break. “You better be in positions the minute I return from the restroom or you will be pushed further back.” With a click of her heel, their coach exited the auditorium.

 

            When her footsteps were nothing but a mere whisper, the Aca-Apocalypse collapsed on the stage and groaned. “One day that woman will kill me.” Exclaimed Charlie from her position next to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes when the redheaded woman placed her head on his lap but he ran his fingers through her hair anyway.  “Maybe if you actually listened to coach’s advice…”

 

            “Yeah I know. You don’t need to remind me oh perfect one.” She said, bringing her fingers up to make air quotes. “She doesn’t even ridicule you. All she does is croon about how perfect and amazing you are.”

 

            “You can’t deny the inevitable.”

 

            “Shut up.”

 

            Dean let out a deep chuckle and patted Charlie on the head. “Besides Charlie, she can’t deny how amazing you are too. We’ve never had a better alto than you.” The surrounding altos glared at him but Dean only shrugged indifferently. She laughed slightly, sitting up straight and patting his shoulder. “It’s fine Dean. You’re our best singer. We can never deny that we need you.”

 

            Before he could answer, the familiar footsteps of their coach grew louder and everyone scrambled back to their places. They all flashed her a bright smile when she entered which, in turn, made her glare at them suspiciously. They waited with baited breath as she slowly walked back to the table in the middle of the auditorium. After a few more agonizing minutes, she placed her hand on the button of the intercom.

 

            “Start from the top and don’t mess anything up.”

 

* * *

 

            “I should get that solo! Nobody else can sing that high note as perfectly as me!”

 

            “Bela, we’ve been over this. We’re giving the solo to Castiel and he can sing that note just as perfectly.”

 

            “This is so unfair!”

 

            “Well it’s my decision and my decision is final.”

 

            Bela Talbot glared furiously at Mr. Fitzgerald before leaving the auditorium in a huff. Castiel tried to stop her from leaving until his coach placed a hand on his arm. “Let her blow off steam. We can afford a break.” The rest of the team sat on the risers, some even lying down entirely from exhaustion. “No. We deserve a break.” Mr. Fitzgerald remarked looking at his show choir sympathetically.

 

            “Mr. Fitz, I can split the solo with Bela if that—“ He was stopped mid-sentence by a knowing look from the coach. “We all know that splitting the solo will only make things worse. Let’s just wait for a few days for her to come back. She always does.” Cas smiled sadly in the direction where Bela walked away and sighed. This was the third time this month that Bela walked out of practice. At this rate, they wouldn’t even be able to qualify for Pre-Eliminations.

 

            He felt an arm curl around his and a soft head of red curls resting on his shoulder. “If you ask me, you deserve that solo more than Bela anyway.” Cas chuckled and placed his head on his sister’s hair. “Being a countertenor does have its perks, hm?” They stood in comfortable silence, listening to the soft murmurs of their choir mates. After just a few minutes Anna looked up at him, doubt clearly painted on her face.

 

            “Do you think we’ll ever win? Voces Iunctus hasn’t won the National show choir championship in 20 years. They haven’t even placed in the top ten in 15 years.” Cas looked at his sister in disbelief, pulling his head away from hers. After a moment’s thought, he shrugged.

 

            “This year will be different.”

 

            “What makes you think so?” Anna let go of his arm and placed her hands on her hips. “Bela has walked out countless times, Kevin can barely keep up with the dance moves and not to mention we haven’t even practiced your solo. The pre-eliminations are in 3 weeks. How is it going to be different when this is the year when we are the least prepared?” Anna’s words hit Cas harder than he thought it should.

 

            It only hurt because she was right.

 

            Last year was just like this. Last year the hundreds of show choirs that competed nationwide crushed them in every category they joined. They couldn’t even place in the top 10 choirs of America. Not to mention, there was always that one choir that loved to bully them whenever they got the chance to, that one choir that seemed to hate their guts.

 

            _Aca-Apocalypse._

 

            Just the thought of them makes his skin crawl. They were the most vicious show choir in history. They loved to make the other choirs cower under their feet. Castiel never understood why they were so venomous. To him, show choir was about singing and dancing with your friends on stage. Show choir was the highlight of his day. To them, show choir was a race to glory and fame. To them, show choir was their livelihood.

 

            He could never imagine that for Voces Iunctus, the lively choir that sang Taylor Swift to Meg after a bad break-up. Voces Iunctus, the people who sang a beautiful song at his mom’s funeral. Voces Iunctus, his family. Next to them, the Aca-Apocalypse members are like… mindless robots. “It’s because we’re family, Anna.” He said, turning to his sister in determination.

 

            “The other choirs may have trophies and fame but we have each other. We’re different because we refuse to conform to whatever cruelty choirs like Aca-Apocalypse do. No matter what happens, whether we’re 1st place or no place, we do it all together. No amount of awards will stop us from doing what we love.” Anna stared at him blankly for a few seconds before throwing her arms around him.

 

            “You always knew what to say, Cas.” When he let her go, he saw the rest of the choir looking at him with wide expectant eyes. He smiled warmly at them in return. “Mr. Fitz, I think we should start rehearsing again.” Their coach wasted no time in heading over to the CD player and playing the instrumental of their first song. When he got into place with Anna at his side, he glanced at the rest of his team and couldn’t be more proud to be part of them.

 

            “One two three, go!”

* * *

 

            It was the day of the pre-eliminations and a normal performer would be nervous and shaking until their bones. Not Dean Winchester. He takes his nerves and fears and chucks them deep down until all he feels is numbness. There was no room for doubt in Aca-Apocalypse, most especially him. The leader is not supposed to be weak.

 

            He is not nervous at all.

 

            “Dean, are you ready?” Abaddon’s head peaked in the dressing room designated for their choir. “10 minutes until places.” Said his choir mate leaning against the doorway, watching him carefully. Dean didn’t move from looking at his reflection in the mirror, almost as if he didn’t even hear Abaddon speak at all. “Earth to Winchester?” Abaddon stalked over to his place, crossing her arms indignantly.

 

            “I can hear you perfectly clear, Abby.” He said coldly, still looking at his reflection. “Then what are you waiting for? Your solo is up first.” After a few seconds, her glare softened, knowing exactly what he was going through, and she placed a hand on their leader’s shoulder. She noticed how stiff his stance was and his unwavering gaze at his reflection was unnerving. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

            “Of _course_ I’m okay.” Dean snapped at her but Abbadon was not phased in the slightest. Dean did not ignore her concern however when he turned his head to look at her. He gave an encouraging smile and stood up. “Why don’t you gather up the rest of the team? I’ll be out in a minute.” Abaddon took a few more seconds to check on him before unexpectedly hugging him tightly.

 

            She never hugged him before so this felt completely awkward to him yet oddly comforting. He hugged her back just as tightly and placed a quick kiss on the crown of her head. “Go. I’ll be fine.” This time, she did as he said and hurried out of the dressing room to call for their choir mates. He waited for one full minute, took a deep breath and exited the room with the same regal air he surrounds himself in before a show.

 

            However, that regal air was disrupted when he accidentally bumped into someone. “Watch where you’re going.” He said icily, barely even glancing at the man who he bumped into. He went to pat down imaginary wrinkles in his costume before looking up and finding the man to be staring right at him with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

 

            “What are you looking at?” The blue-eyed man only tilted his head, continuing to stare at him. “Look dude, the staring is getting a little bit creepy.” Now it was starting to weird him out. He had to be on stage in 5 minutes tops and this random guy just decides to look at him like he’s never seen a human being before. “Dude…”

 

            “Dean Winchester from Aca-Apocalypse. I’m Castiel Novak from Voces Iunctus.” Oh now he recognized this guy. He was part of that choir that never wins anything. What a bummer, he looks pretty cute too. “Hey there Cas um look I’d love to chat but I’m on in 5 minutes so…” He waited for a sign of acknowledgement from Castiel before hurrying off to stage left.

 

            When he took his place, all thoughts of the man backstage vanished and he put on his best smile before taking everyone’s breath away for the nth time.

* * *

 

            Obviously, Aca-Apocalypse would definitely be moving forward in the competition. They were not the reason Dean went to check the list they posted in the lobby however. He only checks the list for possible threats to their title, which was usually never, but it didn’t hurt to be careful.

 

            He waited until the throng of crying show choirs left before strolling casually to the list to check out their competition for the eliminations. The usual suspects were there _Alto-gether, Too Hot to Handel, Cliff-notes, G String and…_ Dean had to take a step back in surprise at the last show choir on the list. He had to rub his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

 

            However, there it was printed in black and white: _Voces Iunctus._ He stared at the paper, in almost complete disbelief. “Come on Anna, we did great out there! We should at least get into the elimination round.” Dean heard heavy footsteps running towards him, or towards the list more likely. Once those footsteps were about a meter away from him, he turned around and stopped the group in their tracks.

 

            There stood Castiel and his fellow choir mates, grasping hands and staring at him in surprise. “No need to look at the list. You’re on it. Congratulations.” Dean kept his voice cool and collected when he spoke to them, keeping his lead singer persona up. “Wait, you’re serious? We’re moving forward?” asked Castiel, light of excitement sparkling in his eyes.

 

            “I’ll see you at eliminations, Castiel.” He said and without another word, turned and headed straight towards the dressing room, the laughter and cheers of the Voces Iunctus echoing in his ears as he walked away.

 

            He didn’t notice a certain dark haired man staring at his retreating back.

* * *

 

            Mr. Fitzgerald should really schedule their rehearsals more carefully.

 

            “We scheduled this auditorium from 8-3 everyday until the week before Eliminations. It seems to me that you were informed otherwise.”Ms. Lilith was a harsh show choir director, Castiel observed. She was not afraid to bring anyone, who defied her, down. This included their director, Mr. Fitzgerald. “I suggest you schedule a different venue or we will be having this argument every morning.”

 

            “Ms. Lilith, I am merely suggesting that you cut your rehearsal time. 7 hours of rehearsal seems a bit too much…”

 

            “To me it seems too little. I had to cut off our regular time because the owners of this venue informed me that you have scheduled rehearsals here. I have sacrificed enough time for you already Mr. Fitzgerald and I will not cut another hour for your rag tag group of kids to sing less than stellar arrangements.”

 

            Castiel couldn’t take her words any longer and he pushed his coach aside to face the mean woman. “You listen here. You seem to forget that we are in the top 30 choirs of this competition. Just because you are at the very top does not make you, in any way, better than us in performing.” Mr. Fitzgerald tried to pull him away but he just continued with a fire that he never knew he had.

 

            “I tried to stand back there, thinking of offering to respect you if you respect us but I don’t see that happening here any time soon. So it would be best that you cut your rehearsal time or we split the stage accordingly but I imagine that to be very crowded even for us.” Ms. Lilith glared at him, not liking the tone to his voice but he didn’t let her speak.

 

            “Ms. Lilith, you have two options. Cut your rehearsal time or regret this day miserably because if you don’t, you will just have to watch helplessly as we take away the Championship title from your little bedazzled fingertips. Choose now.” Both show choirs watched in bated breath as Ms. Lilith’s eye twitched in annoyance. After a few slow minutes, she took a deep breath and nodded stiffly.

 

            “Very well then. Take the morning schedule. We will follow after lunch, deal?” She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand at Castiel who shook it firmly. “Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Lilith. Now if you excuse us, we have some rehearsing to do.” If Castiel weren’t so fired up, he would have trembled at her stone cold glare. The icy show choir director wasted no time in taking her anger out on her own team.

 

            “All of you better be back in this auditorium at 2:30 sharp or there will be consequences! And by consequences I mean _1000 pushups before every number.”_ With the flip of her long blonde hair, Ms. Lilith exited the auditorium like a model on the runway. Slowly, the rest of the Aca-Apocalypse gathered their things and walked out, murmuring to each other.

 

            The last members of Aca-Apocalypse left in the auditorium were Dean and Charlie but Voces Iunctus were already absorbed in planning that they hardly even noticed they were still there. “Hey Dean.” Charlie bumped her hip against his in greeting, causing Dean to look up from his bag to smile at her. “You promised to take me out after practice but since we don’t have practice until later…”

 

            “We can finally have the two hour lunch instead of the 20 minute one?” he finished, chuckling at the way Charlie bounced in agreement. “Yup! We can go to Chipotle, I haven’t been there in ages.” Dean was just about to answer her when he noticed that Ms. Lilith forgot the CD player and the folder of sheet music. “Why don’t I meet you at the car in 15 minutes? I’ll catch up.”

 

            Charlie saluted before catching the keys Dean threw at her, exiting the auditorium in a flurry of red hair. Dean sighed, gathering up his own things before stuffing the folder of sheet music in his bag and grabbing the CD player. “Excuse me?” Dean looked up and found the entirety of Voces Iunctus staring at him intensely. Man, it was already weird enough that their leader did that. 

 

            “Oh sorry um… I was just about to leave.” He took one sweeping glance at the choir before landing his gaze at Castiel right at the center. It took him only a minute to muster up the courage to run up to the bottom of the stage. “Hey um Cas right? What you did with Ms. Lilith; that was incredible. Nobody ever had the courage to stand up to her like that.” Castiel did that strange yet oddly endearing head tilt again before speaking.

 

            “Not even you?”

 

            “Dude if anyone were to be the most afraid of her, it would be me.”

 

            There it was again with the head tilting! Jesus does this guy’s neck ever feel sore doing that? “But you’re the leader, shouldn’t you be as vicious and mighty as her?” Dean flinched at his words. As much as he hated hearing those types of assumptions, he knew they were almost always right. The reputation Aca-Apocalypse has is not a pretty one and as the leader, Dean was usually seen as the spearhead for rotten attitude.

 

            “Don’t believe the bullshit that’s written in Wikipedia.” With that statement, Castiel barked out a laugh, covering his face immediately as his giggles consumed him. The rest of his team stared at him as if he escaped from the mental asylum. “Cas? Come on dude it wasn’t that funny.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the look of amusement on this dark haired man’s face. He never actually saw him smile before.

 

            His smile was actually pretty nice. Although Dean would never admit it out loud, he kind of liked being the cause of that smile. “I’m sorry… I guess I misjudged you Dean Winchester.” Said Cas after he laughed for 5 minutes straight. “I’m sorry you did too. Good luck in eliminations, I’m sure you’ll do great. I’ll be watching.”

 

            With a goodbye nod and several text alerts from Charlie, he exited the auditorium once again never noticing a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

            That’s when it started. Ever since he stayed for that brief moment to congratulate Castiel for talking back at his demonic choir director, he has been doing it more often. He was always the first one to arrive in the auditorium and that was when Voces Iunctus were packing their things. Throughout the past few days, he has developed an unlikely fondness for Castiel.

 

            A fondness that he intends to keep from the rest of his choir.

 

            “Rough day?” he asked Castiel when he saw the blue-eyed singer exit the auditorium rubbing the back of his neck. Even Voces Iunctus is unaware of their little conversations after rehearsal. Cas was always the last one to leave, allowing him to talk freely with Dean for 30 minutes until Charlie arrives. “Mr. Fitz is suggesting several different dance moves from the 70’s and that’s all we’ve been practicing for the day. One day I’m going to break my neck doing the sprinkler to Uptown Funk.”

 

            Dean laughed at the frustrated pout on Cas’ face, patting the top of his head sympathetically. “I feel you buddy, Ms. Lilith has us memorize 30 dance routines for emergency performances or something.” Cas let out a low whistle at that and clicked his tongue. “That sounds way more intense.”

 

            Dean shrugged it off as if it was nothing. “If you think that’s intense, you should see our warm-ups.”

 

            “Don’t you ever get tired?”

 

            “Yeah of course, we’re human. We do get tired most of the time.”

 

            “No. Don’t you get tired of the way she treats you?”

 

            That stopped Dean’s thoughts right in their place. He never gave the harsh trainings much thought because he figured that was just how you win. Tough love and lots of crying has gotten them 5 consecutive championships. Questioning their rigorous training never got them anywhere so Dean always went with it. Dean never complained even if his muscles and lungs say otherwise.

 

            Maybe that’s why Ms. Lilith likes him so much. It was like he was the perfect little show choir robot. He could be tinkered and toyed with if ever there was an imperfection. The praises he got were never because he was just a good performer; it was also because he does exactly what Ms. Lilith says.

 

            He was practically her puppet.

 

            “Oh wow… I never thought of it that way before.” Dean said, slumping against the door of the auditorium. “I guess its second nature to take whatever a superior throws at me. If it’s bad, I’ll work on it until I can barely breathe. If it’s good, I’ll work even harder to prove what they said.” The familiar warmth from Cas’ hand enveloped his own and he squeezed it without even thinking.

 

            “You’re an amazing singer Dean, no one should tell you otherwise. You shouldn’t have to prove yourself to anyone.” Suddenly Cas’ head was on his shoulder and Dean leant his own head on top of his. Both show choir leaders stared off into space, Cas rubbing comforting circles on Dean’s hand with his thumb. For once, Dean felt at peace and standing there with Cas was one of the most relaxing moments of his life.

 

            A few minutes passed and it was already 2 o’clock. Dean’s team would be arriving any minute and it was with a reluctant heart that he pulled away from Cas’ comforting hold. “Thank you for… everything.” Cas flashed him a knowing smile, reassuring him that he didn’t have to explain what he was thankful for.

 

            “I’ll leave before your show choir castrates me for breathing in your presence.” He bumped shoulders with Dean, almost leaving him when a thought suddenly came to mind. Just when Dean was about to enter the auditorium, he ran up to him and threw his arms around his neck. A surprised “umph!” later, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly.

 

            “You are worth it, Dean. You are absolutely worth it. Never forget that.” He felt Dean burrow his nose to the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. A comforted sigh escaped the singer’s lips and Castiel pulled away. Finally, he walked away and Dean couldn’t help but stare at his retreating form even after he was gone from his sight.

* * *

 

            Unfortunately after weeks and weeks of training, Voces Iunctus didn’t win the championship. The were lucky enough to get 1st runner up but being second best to Aca-Apocalypse was always something they feared. Maybe Castiel fantasized of rubbing the shiny trophy in Ms. Lilith’s face and doing a victory dance but that was beside the point.

           

            “We’ll get ‘em next year,” whispered Kevin beside him with the rest of the team following suit. “Besides, your duet with Bela was so breathtaking, Anna almost forgot the back-up vocals.” Castiel looked at Anna pointedly, who shrugged her shoulders but did not deny anything.

 

            “We did way better than last year and we did it as a family. That’s all that matters.” Sure Cas still had a bitter taste in his mouth from watching Ms. Lilith’s mockingly fake smile as she accepted the shiny golden trophy but 1st runner up was way better than anything they ever did in the last 5 years. “Yes, we did it as a family. Anyway, this trophy would look excellent in the center of the trophy case.”

 

            He held up the silver cup and the rest of the choir cheered alongside him, ultimately earning weird glances from Aca-Apocalypse. All of them did so except for Dean who smiled proudly at him. Castiel beamed back at him, mouthing a quick ‘congratulations’ to his friend before Michael swept him up into a tight hug. Soon enough the choir in third place, Too Hot to Handel, started rejoicing as well which infuriated a certain blonde choir director.

 

            Castiel laughed at the look on her face and shrieked in delight when his brothers lifted him up on their shoulders, telling him to hold the trophy high in the air. He did so, whooping and cheering with the audience. “We’re the best show choirs ever!” he shouted out and everyone in the audience cheered louder, making the Aca-Apocalypse members actually clap for them.

 

            Aca-Apocalypse took one look at Cas holding his trophy in the air and glanced at Ms. Lilith seething. All of them were choosing in between following Castiel’s example or rejoicing by themselves. Dean glanced at the golden trophy in his hands and threw his head back laughing, also holding the trophy high. “We _are_ the best show choirs ever!” he shouted, repeating Cas’ words with the brightest smile he could muster.

 

            With the confirmation from their leader, Aca-Apocalypse let out the loudest cheer. Cas couldn’t help but smile wider when Dean made his way towards him. “You guys were great. You definitely deserve to be here.” This was the second time Voces Iunctus heard a compliment directed at them by Dean so it was easier for them to accept it and compliment their choir in return.

 

            “Your backflips were fucking awesome!”

 

            “I wish I could sing that song as flawlessly as you.”

 

            “Your ass looked pretty nice in those pants too.”

 

            Soon enough the choirs were ushered off the stage and the auditorium emptied out until only Castiel and Dean remained. Both of them gave the trophies to their directors earlier and they sat side by side on the edge of the stage. “That was a close competition.” Cas said, fiddling with a piece of confetti he found on the floor. “If you ask me, you guys were way better.” Said Dean nonchalantly, which made Cas raise an eyebrow in question.

 

            “Oh? What makes you say so?” He said, bringing his hands up to frame his face. Dean chuckled and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Well your emotional output was much more captivating and your harmonies? Incredible.” He threw his hands up as if to emphasize his point and Cas bumped shoulders with him in return. “Thanks…” After a few seconds of silence, Castiel smirked.

 

            “Although nobody could beat how amazing your ass looked in those pants.” Dean’s eyes widened at that comment and Castiel never saw a blush so red on the man. “Oh um uh t-thanks, Cas. I, ahem, appreciate it.” The dark haired singer rolled his eyes and laughed at Dean’s reaction, making green eyes glare at him. “You did that on purpose to spite me, didn’t you? Gosh, you’re such an asshole.”

 

            Dean punched Cas’ arm which only made his laughter increase. “I’m sorry. It’s just… the look on your face!” he exclaimed, grabbing both sides of Dean’s face, still laughing hysterically. “You should have seen how red you were!” Dean pouted at Cas, feeling his cheeks burn underneath the other man’s hands.

 

            Several minutes later, Castiel was finally reduced to suppressed giggles. He collected himself before he looked at Dean’s face, still red as a tomato, in between his hands. He took time to admire the features of Dean’s face, tracing small circles on the apples of his cheeks. His wide smile transformed into an awed one as he continued to truly look at the person sitting in front of him.

 

            A second passed before Dean said something Cas never thought he’d hear him say,

 

            “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

 

            He blinked once. Twice. He blinked several more times until his smile widened once more and he surged forward to capture Dean’s lips with his own. He felt the triumphant smile beneath his lips and he couldn’t help but smile back, moving his hands to cradle the back of Dean’s head. He felt rough fingers tangle in his messy hair and before he knew it, he was laying on his back with Dean straddling him.

 

            It was arguably the best make-out session ever.

 

            When Dean finally pulled away, it was Cas’ turn to blush hard. “You said that just to trick me into kissing you, didn’t you?”

 

            “Well I’ve been meaning to kiss you for a while I was just waiting for you to jump me.”

 

            “How charming of you.”

 

            “Shut up. You liked it.”

 

            A beat.

 

            “Yeah. I kind of did.”

 

            “Only kind of?” The mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes made Cas gulp nervously. “I guess I’m just going to have to change that.” Dean grabbed Cas’ loose tie and pulled him up until their noses were barely grazing each other. “You better warm up your vocal chords Mr. Countertenor because you’re going to be singing praises _all night long_.”

 

            Needless to say, Castiel didn’t go to the after-party that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a few comments if you can! Thank you for reading, you lovely creature!


End file.
